<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut Up &amp; Cuddle Me by Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067949">Shut Up &amp; Cuddle Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo/pseuds/Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo'>Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Author Doesn’t Know How To Tag, Clingy, Cuddles, Fluff, Hockey, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NHL, mostly fluff I think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo/pseuds/Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch &amp; Auston get into an argument because Mitch overhears Auston talking to Willy about how clingy he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut Up &amp; Cuddle Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don’t know what to do Willy. It’s like he won’t leave me alone."</p><p>"Auston, calm down. Take a breath. Maybe he’s just having a bad day." </p><p>"He shouldn’t be having a bad day every day." Auston argued. </p><p>"C’mon man, you know how Mitch is. He’s clingy like that." </p><p>"Well he shouldn’t be THIS clingy. I don’t know how much longer I can put up with it."</p><p>Little did they know that Mitch was standing outside the door.<br/>
~|~</p><p>"Mitch I didn’t mean it. I swear." </p><p>"Really? That’s not what it sounded like in there. It sounded to me like you hate how much I cling. You know I don’t mean it Aus."</p><p>"Hey, hey baby look at me. Please."</p><p>Mitch’s eyes slowly rose to meet his.</p><p>"I swear Mitch. You know I love how much we cuddle. I wouldn’t trade you for the world babe. I just get stressed sometimes when you cling a little too much. I’m sorry"</p><p>"It’s not your fault." Mitch mumbled. </p><p>Shit, Auston is never going to do this again<br/>
Auston knew that whenever Mitch mumbled it meant he was blaming himself. Auston just couldn’t have that. </p><p>"How about I make you a deal." Auston said.<br/>
"When we go home tonight, I’m doing to cuddle you like crazy, and I’ll show you just how much I love you when you’re all clingy."</p><p>Auston smiled to himself when moments later he heard a tiny "deal" come from Mitch’s mouth. </p><p>                                      ~|~</p><p>It was a great 5-0 win over Dallas. Auston was going to owe up to his promise. </p><p>Mitch deserved everything and anything Auston could give him....even cuddles. </p><p>Auston kicked his shoes, helped Mitch with his coat and shoes, took his own coat off, and led Mitch upstairs. </p><p>Once they brushed their teeth and took their game day suits off, Auston pushed Mitch onto the bed. </p><p>"You know I love you." Auston said rugby before sliding under the covers, placing a kiss on Mitch’s forehead and slinging his arm over his torso. </p><p>"I know." Mitch said. </p><p>They stayed like that all night.<br/>
💓💞💘</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>